Maybe in Time
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: There is a lot of ways to go about adventure, some ways could involve your impending doom. But in these small hours, it's best to follow the smell of a band mates cheap cologne, before taking a spot on his throne. 2D x Murdoc, Contest entree for Deviantart. (Somehow got deleted so I'm reposting) enjoy!


_Disclaimer! Gorillaz doesn't belong to me! (Nor will it ever -.-); This is for the contest BlackFeathersAFaggot on Deviant Art is hosting, and I hope she enjoys! Warning: This is a Yaoi Fanfiction (Like most of what I write) Which also means Male/Male- No like, no read. Simple as that. Also: One-Shot!_

_I know I'm terrible at keeping things One-shotted, but I actually gonna do it this time! Whoo! Effort!_

_Anywho, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Where's Mu'doc?" The azure haired man asked, looking out the car window. The night sky flashed by in a blur, with distant star's glimmering off the sleek black vehical, as the two traveled further down the empty road. The city was hours away, and so was home, but it didn't matter to them, they had to find their bassist.

"Not sure, but I think 'e might be somewhere..-" The boxer was cut off by the sound of buzzing, reaching downward, he pulled out his cell, placing it on his ear. "Hannibal speaking."

2D looked over at Murdoc's older brother, before turning his attention back to the deserted area they were driving through. Thick forest's surrounded them, with tall tree's over looking the land and swaying ever so slightly in the wind, soft rustling of leaves were nearly deft on the singers ears, but it didn't bother him. Droning out what Hannibal was talking about, he thought about how he got there.

Murdoc Niccals was what people called adventurous '_Or as Hannibal said, stupid..-' _Leading the Satanist to end up in the strangest of places. Not even a few 6 hours ago, 2D got a call from the man to pick him up, because he somehow ended up on the far side of london, 32 miles away from Kong in a mere few hours. Hannibal happened to be visiting that week (For reasons unknown to the singer) and offered to drive him to go fetch the bloke.

The entire ordeal seemed rediculous, but it didn't really matter anymore, they just had to spot the bassist..-

"-Not exsactly, but.. of course." There was a strong pause for a moment, before Hannibal sighed and continued talking. Who was he talking to? 2D found himself wondering, maybe it's Noodle? Russel? Or Murdoc if he's lucky. Hannibal kept his right hand on the wheel, looking boredly out the windshield, maybe a Tellemarketer?

"-..Uh.. I can't." 2D's ear's perked at the sudden change in tone, from stern to slightly embarrased. The person on the other line said something the singer couldn't quite make out, but didn't bother to try.

"..L-Lucy!" Lucy? That his girlfriend? 2D found it amusing to think that Hannibal would actually have a stable relationship. He always came off as a '_One-night-stand' _Kind of guy. A muffled gruff laugh came from the other end, _Lucy sure has a manly voice _2D mused, letting his eyes follow the tree's as they zoomed by his vision.

"I would luv to, but the problem is..-" There was a short pause, "No, not because of that-" Another pause, "_There is someone in the ca'r," _He finally hissed, 2D raised a brow, but didn't look in his direction. It didn't take rocket science to figure out that Hannibal was blushing, "For the love of.. _Lucifer!"_

2D wasn't sure if he heard right, but he could have sworn he heard the person on the other end say '_what,'_

* * *

They were so close, they were so sure of it. The awkward phone call ended about an hour ago, and the car had been deathly silent since; 2D almost dozed off a few times. The hours dragged on endlessly, and at one point Han turned on the radio to a station neither was fermilliar with, but they didn't mind, because they weren't paying attention to the words or tone, it was just something to kill the silence.

2D felt himself dozing again, with his arm rested against the door, and the palm of his hand on his face, when he noticed a small dim light up ahead. "Oi, Han." 2D pushed himself slightly away from the car door he was leaning on with his elbow, and used his other hand to tap Han's arm, before fully getting his attention.

"Wot?" The boxer asked, looking over at him momentarily before looking ahead again.

"Righ' there, I fink Mud's might be there!" 2D said gleefully, before pointing ahead, as if to show Han what he was talking about. Hannibal squinted his eyes, it took only a fraction of a moment before he saw what 2D was talking about. It was a light, where to? He didn't know. Driving forward, the light began to grow larger, and then more came into view. It was blurry at first, before a town finally crept into their vision.

"Ewe fink Mu'doc'll be 'ere?" 2D questioned, leaning forward in his seat, Hannibal shrugged, yet continued onward.

The drive to the town took a mere 15 minutes, and it was probably the stupid choice they've ever made.

Prostitutes lined up against the walls, drug dealers in black cliche` trench coats that covered most of their body, people were on the ground and niether of them could figure out of they were dead or just passed out. The air reeked of weed and some musk that the singer couldn't point out, the lighting was dim and profanities were spray painted all over the brick buildings that filed down the street.

"I wonder why Murdoc picked this place," Hannibal commented sarcastically. 2D chuckled dryly, he reconized this place, having been here once before. When him and Murdoc got lost on the roads trying to find a decent place where they could preform since their computer broke, and Russel was sick. He recalled Murdoc laughing when they drove down the road '_This is my kind of place,' _

The car stopped suddenly, much to the singers displeasure. "Wot's goin on? Why'd we stop?"

"We can't drive through this," Hannibal replied, removing the car key's "Too many fuck'n birds on the road, I'd run 'em over if I kept goin."

"So we're just gonna walk?" 2D questioned, although he already knew the answer. Hannibal nodded, before jumping out. 2D sighed, pushing the door open before stepping out, greeted by the cool autumn air. Slamming the door shut, the car automatically locked, Han pocketed the keys stepping over a few half naked bodys that were covering the ground.

Zipping up his jacket, 2D began walking into the lazy confused crouds of whores, dealers, and party animals; Hannibal close by his heels.

It felt years have passed before they were free of the crowds clutches. A building caught 2D's eye, _Feel Good Inc- _He reconized the company, having used it for the bands music video. It was a different building than from the one they used, closer to Kong studio's but it was created by the same comapny. The building itself looked much shorter than the one that reached passed the clouds, but it made up for it in size. The building was huge, made up of for or five different brick buildings, with a large skeptical Iron door up front. Windows covered a majority of the walls, but the singer couldn't make out a thing in the building.

_If Murdoc was anywhere, he would be in there._

"Look 'et, I fink I know where Mud's is..-" 2D turned around, but found that Hannibal was no longer beside him, but next to some sleaze near the sidewalk a few yards away from him. 2D stared at him dumbly for a moment before shrugging, he'll worry about him later. Turning back on his heel, he made his way up the stone sidewalk to _Feel Good Inc. _Stepping up the the large door, he stared at it a moment, before reaching at the handle; It moved alright, pull the door didn't work, so he tried pushing it- It budged slightly.

Letting out a soft puff of air, he pressed his shoulder against the door, and used all the force he had to pry it open, and to his luck, the door gave way. Creeking in protest, he was able to get the heavy metal door open far enough to slide in.

The door slammed shut behind him, and clicked. Which conserned the singer, but thought nothing of it; He turned his attention to the area he was in which caught his eyes. He seemed to be in a long hallway, the lights were tinted a dark red, and the walls seemed to be peeling. It smelled like sweat, sex, and drugs, which were wafting at the azure haired man's nostrials. It was something he was used to, but it happened to be a stronger scent than normal.

It sort of reminded him of Murdoc's Winnebago.

Stepping further inside, he shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets, uncertain of where to look, or who was there. A few birds were sitting against the wall's, a few were unconcious, others were smoking. Stepping over limbs and other body parts, he made his way to the door at the end of the hall, stepping up to it he slowly opened the door.

Inside was a large room, bodies scattered the floors, piling on one another. The room was tented black with red lighting from a place 2D couldn't pin-point; It reeked of intercourse, and vomit. The air felt musky and thick, the singer could taste the filth on his tongue.

Running his finger's through his thick blue locks, the bluenette's eyes began scanning the room. Walking past the birds and blokes, a bunch of them fucking like animals, other's getting stoned, and others lazily longing about, like there was nothing to the world. Like nothing exsited.

Moans, and sweet nothings were filling the air, people groaning, and other's growling like wild animals. 2D ignored them, and tried getting past the body parts, trying desperately to avoid stepping on fingers.

Then he saw him.

At the way end of the room, he sat in a chair that overlook the entire area. Like a king on his throne; He sat there with his head hung low, legs spread, and alone.

_Like a King._

It was dark where he sat, but 2D knew it was him. There was no mistaking the bassist; It's Murdoc _Fucking _Niccals for Christ's sake!

Relief flooded 2D's being as he made his way over to the Satanist, which was a far more difficult task than it should have been. Tripping over people, he quickly caught his balance, and climbed up to the platform Murdoc was currently sitting on. 2D smiled when he approched.

"Oh Mu'doc, I f'ought I'd neva find ewe!" He chirped happily.

Murdoc made no signal that he heard him, and continued to sit there motionless. 2D Raised a brow, reaching out his hand he grabbed Murdoc's arm, who did nothing in responce.

"Mu'doc...?" 2D said slowly, but this time, the bassist raised his head.

His face held no emotion what-so-ever, and stared blankly at the singer. "Stuart."

The name caught the azure haired man off gaurd, it was very rare for someone to reffer to him as Stuart, it was normally 2D, or Tuss-pot, Stu-pot, Face-ache, or Dullard. Never Stuart, It sounded almost forien to hear it come out of his best mates mouth.

"Ewe feelin' al'right, an' chippa'?" 2D mused, giving a small smile.

Murdoc let out a quaint puff of air, which smelled strongly of liquor. Although Murdoc didn't look drunk, he, in reality was beyond it. It wasn't common for Murdoc to drink to that point, he usually only did it until he felt drunk enough to bang that ugly bird sitting next to him. Murdoc was at that stage of being so drunk, you couldn't even tell. He seemed to function normally when he was like this, his words didn't slur, he could almost walk like a normal person.

2D, unlike most people, could tell the difference. Murdoc had this face he made when he was beyond drunk; It was of pure bordom and secret interest that to the naked eye looked emotionless. 2D, long ago, had become accustom to his face's.

"You took your time, kid."

"Sorry.. Ewe were just so far 'way, f'at me and Han' took-"

"I didn't ask for excuse's." Murdoc mumbled, leaning back in his throne. "But, before we go.. I have to grab a few things."

Or in other words, _Follow me, Or you'll break something._

Sighing, 2D nodded. Watching as Murdoc rose to his feet and began walking, 2D followed close behind; There was a door back behind the king's throne, which helped in avoided having to crawl all over those bodys once again. Relieved, he walked in close behind, before the door behind them snapped closed. A distint _click _went off, and the room was filled with that gratting red light.

The room itself was fairly empty, nobody was there. A bag on the other side of the room, which 2D assumed was Murdoc's, sat vacant. However, there happened to be a couch on the far side of the room, a table, and what was once a Telly. The room contained only one window, which was boarded up, with little crack letting the moonlit sky in. It was a quint little room, with not much of an oder

Murdoc moved away from the switch, and walked over to the bag; Picking it up and placing it on the table before grabbing out his _Happy Lungs _pack, holding one out for the singer to take. 2D walked over, slightly hesitantly, before taking it into his fingers. Murdoc lit both of theirs, and they just stood like that.

2D's cigarette was gone before Murdoc began talking again.

"Hannibal took you 'ere?" He said, looking towards the window. Wondering if he looked hard enough, the wooden boards will break under his gaze, and he could see the sky. 2D nodded, setting down the filter of his fag, "-'E did."

"Do you like him?"

2D was dumbstruck for a moment, trying to process what had been asked of him. "Wot?"

"I said," Murdoc snapped his head in the singers direction. "Do you _like _him?"

The azure haired man could feel his cheeks warming up, shaking his head violently. "No! No't like f'at!" 2D haistily reassured, "I like 'em like a friend,"

"A friend?" Murdoc echo'd. He was silent for a moment, before a chuckle escaped his lips. "Good."

2D was about to ask what made him ask such a rediculous question before he felt Murdoc's body pressed against his own, sandwiching the singer against the table; Hand's planted firmly on the wooden platform. "Mu'doc?" 2D said slowly, feeling his face heat up.

It was true that 2D was infatuated by the bassist, and had been ever since Paula was kicked out of the band. (Even though he had actually liked him when he was hit by his car at his uncles music store a few years back.) Everyone liked Murdoc, he had this cockiness era around him, this strong headed confidence that surronded him, and made him so untouchable. There was just so much about him that brought the singer to he knees, but the one thing that got him, he never did figure out.

"Good," Murdoc repeated, face hovering a few inches infront of the singers. His hands moved away from the table, to the azure haired man's waist, moving lower to cup his firm arse. "Because this," He dug his fingers in gently, enough to make 2D cry out, "Is mine."

Lowering his head, Murdoc planted his lips on 2D's, pushing his tongue into the lanky man's mouth. 2D could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest, and this warm tingling sensation travling up his spine. The shock didn't last long before 2D began kissing back, it was all so surreal, like a dream.

Murdoc tasted of stale cigarettes and strong liquor, the kind it was- was unfermilliar to the singer but he didn't think much of it when the bassist suddenly ground his hips against 2D's innerthigh. A soft moan escaped his lips as he crushed their mouths closer together; Hands moving upward to the bassist's hair, entangling them in the thick dark greasy locks, nails digging into the Satanist's skull, as if he pushed their bodys close enough, they would eventually become one. It wasn't working very well.

The hands that were squeezing the singer's arse, moved lower to the base of the azure man's legs; firmly holding him, before lifting the thin man so he was sitting on the table, and with a quick motion of the hands, he spread the mans legs to accommodate his size. His hands moved back to the singers rear, pulling him closer before rubbing their clothed ever growing arousals against another.

2D moaned loudly into the kiss, pressing his hips forward. Murdoc grinned in the kiss, "Always so eager.."

2D looked ready to say something snappy, before Murdoc's skilled tongue lowered to his neck, sinking his teeth lightly on his pale skin. The feeling was exotic, and having it be Murdoc made it all the more strange.

Head going a million miles an hour, it felt so good. But it was wrong, two men shouldn't be doing something like this.. Best Mates to be more exsact. Besides, Murdoc was drunk; He didn't really want him, he didn't really want this. Just a quick meaningless shag, that's all Murdoc ever does. But allowing him to do this, wouldn't that be taking advantage? 2D didn't want Murdoc angry at him.

"Mud's.." He sounded breathless, face flushed. "S-stop.. W-we.. we have to-to stop.."

"Stop?" Murdoc sounded more amused than anything, before one of his hands reached around the singers thigh and grabbed his erection in his hand. 2D cried out, which only made the Satanist chuckle. "Your body is disagreein' wit you." 2D could practically feel the bassist smirk on his neck before another sweet bite was given.

Murdoc reached over to the brim of the singers jacket, tracing his fingers around the edges before trailing up to the zipper. Removing the fabric, he quickly tossed it to the side, before grabbing the brim of his shirt pulling it up and over the man's head before that peice of clothing was disgaurded as well.

Lowering himself, Murdoc got on his knee's, faceing where 2D was currently sitting, eyes landing on the man's painfully obvious arousal. Despite his heavily drunken emotionless state, he smirked at his succsess. His long tongue darted from his lips, and quickly unbuttoned his pants, but he had to use his teeth in order to unzip them.

2D looked down at Murdoc, and seeing his head between his legs. A shiver ran up his spine, and he realized how much he wanted to see that again. Cold hands dug into the waist band of his pants, before having them yanked downward down to his ankles before having them thrown aside, gathering into a small pile of discarded unwanted clothing. The front of his underwear was already starting to get soaked, before he had gotton anywhere yet. The bassist's cold hand's grabbed the rim of the waist band before tugging that off as well, revealing the singer. There was no turning back now.

Once the underwear was discarded, he made quick work with his shoes and socks, before his attention focused on the thin man's screaming arousal. Darting his tongue out experimentally, he wrapped it around the tip, getting a pleasant moan from the man above him. Grinning, he wrapped his tongue around the base, before slowly moving up, elicting all kinds of noise's from the singer.

2D's hips jolted forward, but Murdoc grabbed his hips and firmly kept them pressed against the table. The feeling was so enticing, 2D struggled to keep him mouth shut, enjoying every moment the bassists mouth moved across him. Sending shivers and warmth up his back, and spreading through his body, from his head to the tips of his toes.

Taking 2D entirely in his mouth, he sucked softly. The azure haired man yelped when he was devoured by the warm wet crevice that was Murdoc's mouth; Fingers entertwining with the bassist's hair, and trying to pull him closer. It felt so good, as Murdoc moved his tongue around the base and began bobbing his head, grazing his teeth on the sides of the others arousal.

Looking down at the Satanist, with lust filled hazy eyes, he saw the submissive position that Murdoc was in, but yet he still had complete and utter control. How was it that Murdoc could make such a submissive position, and yet still be in charge? It was just another thing that 2D loved so much about him.

Removing his head momentarily, to drag his tongue aganizingly slowly across the singers tip, before heading back down. Panting, 2D clung to the man's hair, he felt himself getting closer. Murdoc mst have noticed, because he stopped before he was finished. 2D tried to protest, but before he had the chance to, Murdoc stood and slammed his lips against his own. Tasting himself; "Not yet..-" Murdoc's voice sounded husky.

The thought of what he meant made the singers blood run cold. He wasn't sure if he could go through with it; his hesitation was obvious.

Murdoc caressed his cheek, "I'll be gentle.." He mumbled, before making haist with his pants, before 2D slapped his hands away. "I wanna..-" He didn't need to finish, Murdoc understood, letting his arms drop to his sides as he allowed 2D to fumble with his pants.

The belt slid out easily, making a fractitious sound as it skidded across the fabric. It fell to the floor with a _clank, _before 2D fumbled with the button before he got it out nice, then the zipper went next. Sliding his fingers in the side, he pulled them down to the floor, pooling around the bassists ankles. Murdoc, not being one to normally wear underwear, wasn't wearing anything else. The inverted cross that hung around his neck was about all that he had left on his body.

Grabbing 2D's arse, he pulled him closer, rubbing their free erections on one another. Skin against skin, 2D wrapped his arms around Murdoc's neck, rutting up against him like a horny teenager, before Murdoc grabbed his hips and placed them hard up against his own, rubbing his erection on 2D's innerthigh. trailing his right hand down to the singers entrance and pressing a finger against it, made the singer tense up in responce.

"It'll be fine.." Murdoc whispered in his ear, his voice glazed over. "I won't 'urt ewe.."

2D nodded his head, relaxing a fraction. Murdoc took his chance and pushed inside.

2D yelped out in pain, eyebrow's furrowing; nails digging into Murdoc's back. The intrustion felt so forien, and so painful- Moving in small circle, Murdoc allowed the singer to get used to it before he added another, before going through the motions once again. It hurt so much, wincing in pain, it was dulling but it was weird trying to get used to it. Murdoc did something, and hit something inside of the singer that made him cry out in emmence pleasure with only the curve of his fingers. Rubbing up against the sweet bundle of nerves, he could feel himself becoming aroused once again.

Murdoc soon retreated his fingers, leaving the singer feel quite empty, using what he had, Murdoc spat on his hand and lubricated himself as much as possible before positioning himself. He waited for 2D's signal, letting him know it was okay to contunue.

When it finally came, he slowly entered, but not without the sudden tention locking around him, "Relax.." His voice was strained, obviously strggling to control himself. 2D did what he could, and loosened himself, but Murdoc was far bigger than his fingers, the pain felt like a stinging sensation. Chewing on his lower lip, he waited for him to go all the way in so he could get used to the feeling. Murdoc dug his nails into 2D's hips, desperately trying to keep himself in check, so he didn't hurt him. He didn't want to be the only one enjoying himself.

The tight heat that surrounded him made it increasingly difficult to stay still, he wanted to plunge into it and let it devour him, he wanted to feel him, and being still was starting to kill him.

He knew he wasn't going to last very much longer, but to his luck, 2D signalled him to go ahead. Pulling out, he slammed his hips back in, growing a steady rhythm.

2D clung to Murdoc's body desperately, waiting for the pain to turn to pleasure, waiting for that fuzzy bubbly feeling to return to him again. After a few moments, Murdoc readjusted his stance and slammed into just the right spot, having mapped out where it was with his fingers. 2D screamed out, a melody like moan escaped the blue haired man's throat.

Murdoc thrusted a few more times before he heard 2D mummbling something incoherent. He strained to hear what it was, but it sounded like _faster. _Getting the hint, he groaned and made quick movement's with his hips. 2D's hands made their way to to the bassist's arse, pulling him closer to him. Murdoc's tongue darted out of his mouth and dragged along 2D's jawline, biting and sucking downward. Leaving a nice little lovebite in his wake.

That's one thing Murdoc loved to do, he loved to claw, scratch, bite, such, anything that he could do to leave a mark and claim that person as his. He loved to mark his property, and he loved it when the marks lasted weeks. It was something he very very quite proud of, as a matter of fact.

Murdoc's thrusts became faster and harder, soon losing it's rhythm. He wasn't going to last much longer.

2D bucked his hips, grounding against the bassist's thighs roughly, wanting to feel him go deeper, wanting to feel him. Murdoc reached between them and grabbed 2D's long forgotton weeping member, and began jerking it to his speed. 2D was in exstacy, "M-Mu.. Mu'doc.." He moaned out, panting heavily. He could hear the bassist breathing heavily in his ear, niether of them were going to last long at this rate.

A few more minutes and he found himself at his climax, moaning out Murdoc's name incohently. It wasn't long afterwards until Murdoc was right at his heels, digging his face into the crook of the singers neck as he came. The azure haired man could feel a warm heat shoot up his body, and it felt like bliss. They laid there for what seemed like forever, desperately trying to catch their breath.

Soon, Murdoc pushed off of the singer, pulling out; He reached into his bag and grabbed out some tissue's, tossing some at the singer who accepted them greatfully. They cleaned up and dressed in silence, almost ready to leave.

2D finished tying his right shoe, standing up and heading to the door before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Murdoc looking at him, "Wot?"

Murdoc was silent for a moment before he let out a small puff of air, letting his arm drop to his side "Nothing,". Walking out of the room, 2D watched the door close, and stared at it for a moment before looking at his feet and smiled, "Maybe in time.. You'll want to be mine."

* * *

Hannibal sat on the hood of the car, staring up at the sky. He lost 2D a little while ago and figured he'd just wait there for the bloke. After a few minutes he could see the two in the distance walking his direction, seeing that the bloke had his brother meant that he could go home now. Before Lucifer send's hell after him..- He involentarily shuddered. Lucy was a good guy at times, but S_weet Satan _Did _he_ have tantrums..

The drive back was done in silence, but it was a good kind of silence. Both Stuart and Mud's fell asleep in the back, Hannibal himself was tired but he'd be fine for the time being.

He looked up at the night sky, and watched at the distant stars shined. Most of them were already dead, like alot of things. Everything's broken, everything's dead, but for now, he's going to pretend that he's not. He's going to pretend that the world isn't flawed, and pay attention to the road.

It's time to go home.

* * *

_Whoo! Finished! What did you think!? :D Please forgive for Careless grammatical errors and Misspellings. I'll have those fixed as soon as possible. :) I do hope this entry is sutable enough for your liking. And yes, I ship Hannibal and Lucifer (Lucifer is Satan, for those of you who didn't actually know that) I had to add it xD Anywho, thank you very much for reading! And don't forget to review! _


End file.
